Tanya Hatimu
by chenma
Summary: "tanya hatimu, adakah orang yang ada dihatimu telah menyambutnya? Ataukah justru hati lain yang selalu menjaganya?". EXO's fanfic! KaiSoo, SuDo, SuLay. Yaoi/BL/DLDR! Mind to RnR ?


"**Datanglah padaku setiap kau perlu mengistirahatkan hatimu"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chenma Present . . .**

**Tanya Hatimu**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Cast : Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jongin, Kim Joonmyeon, Zhang Yixing, and other

Disclaimer : All belongs to God

Rating : T

[!] Warn : yaoi, boy X boy, boys love, typo, miss typo, etc

A/N : makasih buat EXO atas Moonlight-nya dan lagi – lagi Mas – Mas Kahitna atas Cinta Sudah Lewat-nya

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kau yang bermandikan cahaya bintang**

**Belum pernah aku melihat pemandangan menarik seperti itu**

**Dan kau dalam pandanganku layaknya sebuah lukisan**

**Disetiap akhir tatapanku**

**.**

Pemuda itu memejamkan matanya. Menikmati semilir angin yang menerpa wajahnya hingga membuat tatanan poninya sedikit berantakan.

"Hyung."

Joonmyeon—nama pemuda itu—tersenyum, "hm?" kemudian menggumam sebagai respon atas kedatangan seorang pemuda lain yang kini duduk di sebelahnya.

"Ayo kita ke ruang tari!"

Joonmyeon membuka matanya. Ketika kepalanya menoleh, kedua orbsnya langsung bertubrukan dengan dua mata bulat layaknya mata burung hantu.

"Kau ingin menemuinya lagi?" tanyanya pada pemuda itu.

Kyungsoo—nama pemuda yang ditanya—mengangguk kemudian mengangkat tinggi – tinggi dua kotak bekal yang ia bawa bersamanya, "lihat? Aku kali ini bawa telur gulung kesukaannya. Dia pasti suka!"

"Tapi," melirik jam tangannya, "sebentar lagi kelas berikutnya akan mulai."

Kyungsoo nampak tidak peduli. Ia justru beranjak dari tempatnya kemudian menarik pergelangan tangan Joonmyeon tanpa merespon perkataan pemuda yang lebih tua beberapa tahun darinya itu.

Dan Joonmyeon hanya pasrah.

Selalu.

**.**

**Tidak peduli seberapa banyak aku berkata**

**Kau tidak akan pernah bisa mendengarku**

**Kau kembali terjatuh dalam pelukannya**

**.**

Tidak perlu waktu lama untuk sampai ke tempat yang mereka tuju. Sebuah ruangan yang biasa dipakai mahasiswa/i jurusan seni tari untuk latihan menari.

Kyungsoo bergumam, seperti merapal doa. Joonmyeon yang di sebelahnya hanya menggelengkan kepalanya heran.

"Ya ampun aku sangat gugup!"

"Berlebihan!"

Kyungsoo membalasnya dengan mehrong.

Ia memutar kenop pintu kemudian menghampiri seorang pemuda berkulit agak kecoklatan di tepi ruangan. Nampaknya pemuda itu baru selesai latihan, terlihat dari kausnya yang menempel dengan kulit tubuhnya yang basah.

Joonmyeon sendiri menghampiri pemuda lain. Seorang pemuda yang sebenarnya tak kalah manis dengan Kyungsoo karena dimple di pipinya.

"Berkunjung lagi?" tanya pemuda berdimple yang diketahui bernama Yixing itu.

"Tidak kalau aku tidak diseret ke sini."

Joonmyeon memilih duduk di sebelah Yixing kemudian mulai memainkan ponselnya. Yixing yang melihatnya hanya terkekeh tapi perhatiannya teralih karena tawa yang keluar dari mulut Kyungsoo dan Jongin—pemuda yang dihampiri Kyungsoo.

"Enak tidak?"

"Masakan Kyungie hyung memang yang terbaik!" Jongin memberikan dua jempolnya untuk Kyungsoo membuat pemuda bermata bulat itu tersenyum dengan rona kemerahan. Rasanya seperti dilayangkan ke langit ketujuh.

"Sudah jangan dilihat."

Yixing menoleh pada Joonmyeon kemudian duduk bersila menghadapnya, "kalau sudah tahu begitu kenapa kau masih mengantarnya?"

"Aku diseret paksa." Joonmyeon membalasnya dengan mata masih menatap layar ponselnya.

"Tapi kau bisa secara tegas menolaknya 'kan?"

Joonmyeon tidak menjawab, dia malah mengobrak – abrik isi tas Yixing. Setelah menemukan apa yang ia cari, langsung ia tancapkan benda itu ke ponselnya.

Yixing menghela napas, "bilang saja tidak bisa."

Sekarang kepala Joonmyeon terhentak. Menikmati musik yang ia dengar dari headset milik Yixing.

"Kau itu kenapa tidak jujur saja, sih?" tapi Yixing masih berusaha mengajaknya bicara, "katakan alasanmu kenapa selama ini kau bersikap seperti malaikat untuknya."

Bukan hanya kepala saja, tapi tangan Joonmyeon mulai memukul – mukul kedua pahanya seperti menabuh drum, "Joonmyeon!"

". . . . ."

Yixing sudah mencapai batas. Ditariknya headset dan ponsel Joonmyeon kemudian membuangnya hingga mencapai tepi ruangan. Joonmyeon yang melihatnya terkejut, begitupun Jongin dan Kyungsoo yang berada di tepi lain.

"Dasar bodoh!" katanya dengan bahasa mandarin kemudian pergi.

**.**

**Mengapa mimpi – mimpimu begitu berbahaya**

**(sekarang berhentilah) Hatimu butuh peristirahatan**

**Hatiku hancur menjadi kepingan saat melihatmu seperti itu**

**.**

Joonmyeon bertemu dengan Kyungsoo di koridor. Niatnya tak ingin menyapa tapi melihat pergerakan Kyungsoo yang gelisah akhirnya ia memilih untuk menghampiri sosok itu.

"Kyung?"

"Ah untung aku bertemu dengamu, hyung!" Kyungsoo nampak bahagia sekali saat mengucapkannya, "Kai bilang padaku untuk menunggunya di sini tapi ini bahkan sudah lewat dari jam kelas terakhir, ia belum juga datang." Namun berakhir dengan raut wajah kecewa.

Joonmyeon mengusap belakang kepalanya, "mungkin Kai ada keperluan dan tidak sempat memberitahumu. Kau sabarlah menunggu."

Kyungsoo sedikit menyunggingkan senyumnya, "lalu hyung mau kemana?"

"Aku—"

"Sibuk tidak? Temani aku sampai Kai datang, ya?"

Joonmyeon menyesali perbuatannya. Kalau akhirnya ia akan kembali menjadi obat nyamuk lebih baik ia pura – pura tidak melihat Kyungsoo tadi.

"Hyung? Kok malah melamun?"

"B-baiklah. T-tapi kalau Kai tidak datang juga kau pulang bersamaku, ya?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk mengiyakan kemudian mengajak Joonmyeon untuk menunggu Kai di dalam kelas.

**.**

**Sebuah tempat yang tidak akan bisa kusentuh**

**Sebuah tempat yang tidak bisa aku tempati**

**Semakin mendekat, semakin kuat sakit yang kurasakan**

**.**

Yixing merutuki kebiasaannya yang mudah melupakan hal – hal kecil. Ia baru ingat kalau headset yang dilemparnya tadi adalah headset miliknya, bukan milik Joonmyeon.

Parahnya, itu headset baru dan ia akan sangat menyesal kalau sampai headset itu rusak.

Yixing sampai di depan ruang tari tapi ia tidak langsung masuk. Ia sengaja hanya mengintip dari balik pintu ketika melihat Jongin sedang mondar – mandir dengan ponsel di telinganya. Sesekali geraman terdengar dari mulut hoobaenya itu.

"Lalu kalau dia pulang kenapa, huh?"

Yixing merasa Jongin tengah berbicara dengan seseorang di telepon tapi topik pembicaraan mereka tidak disukai oleh Jongin.

"Kalau dia ke sini ya ke sini saja. Lagipula ada Kang ahjussi yang akan menjemputnya, kenapa ibu menyuruhku yang menjemputnya?"

Kai meraih tasnya kemudian berjalan menuju pintu, "lalu? Memang Ibu pikir aku pernah bilang setuju untuk terikat dengannya?"

Semakin dekat, Yixing jadi gelagapan sendiri. Ia kan tidak berniat menguping, tapi hanya tidak sengaja mendengar.

"Pokoknya aku tidak mau menjemputnya! Titik."

Kriet

"Loh? Yixing-ge?"

Yixing memasang cengirannya. Terlihat begitu aneh di depan Jongin, "A-h-halo Kai."

"Eng. . . hyung tadi—"

"M-mianhae, mianhae," membungkuk berkali – kali, "aku hanya ingin mengambil barangku yang tertinggal, aku tidak bermaksud! Sungguh."

Diluar perkiraan, Jongin justru terkekeh melihat Yixing yang minta maaf padanya, "sudah ge, tidak apa – apa."

"Tapi sungguh loh aku tidak bermaksud."

Jongin menghela napas, "ya asal gege tidak mengadu saja."

"Heh?" dahinya berkerut, "m-memangnya kenapa?"

"Hm. . . gege masih bertengkar dengan Suho hyung?"

Mendengar nama Joonmyeon—yang biasa dipanggil Suho—ia jadi mengingat headsetnya yang tertinggal, "aduh headsetku!"

"Oh jadi tadi itu sebenarnya headsetnya gege? Tapi tadi aku lihat dibawa oleh Suho hyung."

Yixing menepuk keningnya. Sebenarnya ia belum siap berhadapan dengan pemuda itu karena insiden tadi. Tapi, dia bisa gila kalau tidak mendengarkan musik saat pulang ke apartemennya.

"Huft, baiklah." Akhirnya ia pasrah, "eh tapi tunggu, kau sendiri kenapa masih di sini?"

"I-ini aku mau pulang."

Yixing memicingkan matanya, "tunggu sebentar," kemudian mengitarti tubuh atletis Jongin, "aku rasanya melupakan sesuatu."

Jongin berusaha tidak gugup. Ia memasang senyumnya sambil terus memerhatikan Yixing yang sekarang berdiri dengan tangan bertolak di pinggangnya. Tapi senyuman Jongin tentu saja membuat Yixing semakin merasa aneh.

"Ya ampun! Kau mengalihkan pembicaraan!"

Jongin terkejut, "a-apa maksudnya?"

Yixing mendekatkan dirinya pada Jongin, kalau tidak dilihat secara seksama mungkin orang akan mengira kalau Yixing tengah berusaha mencium Jongin, "tadi kau menelepon dengan Ibumu 'kan?"

_Aduh, mati aku_, batinnya nelangsa.

"Lalu kau meminta aku tidak mengadukannya? Apa maksudnya?"

Jongin menggaruk tengkuknya, "ge maaf, aku tidak bermaksud. Tapi," ia melirik jam tangannya, "ku rasa Kyungsoo sudah terlalu lama menungguku."

"Nah! Kau mengalihkan pembicaraan lagi!"

"Ge, lihat itu Suho hyung!" Yixing mengikuti arah kemana Jongin menunjuk tapi kemudian dia sadar kalau tidak ada siapa – siapa.

"Tid-ARGH KAI AWAS KAU !"

**. . .**

Joonmyeon tengah mengerjakan tugasnya. Sesekali ia melirik ponselnya yang berlayar gelap. Baterainya bukan habis, tapi memang tidak ada yang menghubunginya dari tadi.

Tidak juga Kyungsoo, ataupun Yixing.

Ah, kalau mengingat Yixing, ia jadi merasa tidak enak pada pemuda berdimple itu. Yixing itu sebenarnya baik. Ia tidak salah ketika menyuruhnya untuk mengatakan yang sebenernya pada Kyungsoo.

Yixing itu temannya. Bahkan sebenarnya mereka dekat lebih dari sekadar teman.

Sahabat.

Ya mereka sahabat karena kedua Ibu mereka saling mengenal satu sama lain. Ibunya Joonmyeon adalah guru eksak sedangkan Ibunya Yixing adalah guru musik. Korea Selatan dan RRC mengadakan teacher exchange untuk saling mengenal sistem pengajarannya. Beruntung sekali saat sampai di China, Nyonya Kim bertemu dengan Nyonya Zhang dan dibantu dalam berkomunikasi karena Nyonya Zhang cukup mahir berbahasa korea. Mereka bertukar banyak hal termasuk bercerita mengenai kedua anak lelaki mereka.

Tak disangka, ketika Korea Selatan dan RRC mengadakan student exchange, kali ini Joonmyeon dan Yixing yang dipertemukan dan Yixing yang dibantu dalam berkomunikasi oleh Joonmyeon.

Nyonya Kim sudah beberapa kali bilang kalau Joonmyeon dan Yixing itu jodoh tapi keduanya hanya tertawa saat Ibunya Joonmyeon mengatakan hal itu.

Drrtt. . . ddrrtt. . .

Joonmyeon tersadar dari lamunannya. Mungkin Yixing akan berumur panjang karena sekarang ponsel Joonmyeon bergetar dan memunculkan namanya di layar virtual itu.

Pip.

"Yeoboseyo?"

". . ."

"Yixing?"

". . ."

Joonmyeon menjauhkan ponselnya, sambungan masih terjadi, "Yixing? Gwenchana?"

"J-joonma."

"Ying, ada apa?" Joonmyeon khawatir, biasanya Yixing akan memanggilnya dengan panggilan itu jika tengah dalam pembicaraan yang serius.

"_A-aku sekarang mengerti."_ Bahkan sekarang Yixing menggunakan bahasa negara kelahirannya, mandarin.

"Apa? Apa yang kau mengerti?" dan Joonmyeon membalasnya dengan bahasa mandarin juga.

"_Alasanmu. . . . ._

_. . .alasanmu tetap berada di samping Kyungsoo."_

Joonmyeon masih tidak mengerti, "Ying, aku minta maaf soal tadi siang—"

"_Tidak, dengarkan aku dulu."_

Napas Yixing terdengar putus – putus, Joonmyeon semakin khawatir kalau – kalau sosok itu terserang penyakit karena bagaimanapun juga Yixing itu mudah sakit.

"_A-aku ceritakan singkatnya saja."_

"Baiklah. Aku mendengarkan."

"_Aku mendengar Kai menelepon Ibunya dan menyebut – nyebut tentang menjemput seseorang,"_ terdengar helaan napas di seberang, _"Kai bilang jangan adukan hal itu. T-tapi aku memaksanya—"_

Sebelah tangan Joonmyeon mengepal, nampaknya ia sudah tahu muara pembicaraan ini, _"K-kai bilang dia—"_

"Ying, aku minta maaf telah memotong tapi aku juga ingin meminta padamu untuk tidak mengadukan hal ini."

Joonmyeon memejamkan matanya ketika terdengar suara gebrakan di seberang, _"JADI KAU JUGA SUDAH TAHU?"_

"Ying, dengar—"

"_Sejak kapan?"_

"Kau tahu jawabannya."

Keheningan melanda, tapi Joonmyeon masih bisa mendengar napas Yixing yang putus – putus, "Ying—"

"_Maaf Joonma tapi kusarankan agar kau menyuruh Kyungsoo menjauhi Kai."_

Joonmyeon menggeram frustasi, "aku sudah berusaha, setiap hari."

"_Ck, tidak. Kau tidak melarangnya dengan tegas."_

"Kyungsoo itu kelemahanku, Ying."

"_Ya, dan karena itu kau menjadi lemah dan lembek lalu kau menyakitinya."_

Pip.

Sambungan telepon itu diputus Yixing. Joonmyeon hanya menatap kosong layar laptopnya yang masih menyala. Wallpaper desktopnya adalah fotonya bersama Yixing, Kai, dan Kyungsoo saat Kai telah menyelesaikan masa orientasinya di Seoul University. Universitas yang sama dengan Joonmyeon, Yixing, dan Kyungsoo.

_Mianhae, jeongmal._

**.**

**Tidak peduli seberapa banyak aku berkata**

**Kau tidak akan pernah bisa mendengarku**

**Kau kembali terjatuh dalam pelukannya**

**.**

Joonmyeon seperti biasa akan duduk di halaman jurusannya. Menikmati semilir angin yang menerpa dan menerbangkan beberapa helai rambutnya.

Dalam hati, ia menghitung.

3

2

1

"Hyung!"

Matanya terbuka kemudian mendapati Kyungsoo sudah duduk di sampingnya dengan dua kotak bekal.

Lagi.

"Ini hari Jumat dan kita sama – sama tidak ada kelas."

Setelah mengatakan itu Kyungsoo bangun kemudian menarik pergelangan tangan Joonmyeon.

Tapi berbeda dengan kemarin – kemarin, kali ini Joonmyeon dengan tegas menepis tangan Kyungsoo kemudian pergi ke arah lain.

Kyungsoo mengejarnya, "hyung kau salah arah!"

Joonmyeon menepis kembali tangan Kyungsoo pada pergelangan tangannya, "berhentilah mendekatinya!"

"Sedikit lagi, hyung."

"Tidak, Kyungsoo!"

Kyungsoo merajuk. Bibirnya membentuk pout yang membuat pertahanan Joonmyeon melemah, "kenapa sih kau tidak pernah mendukungku?"

"Aku sudah pernah katakan—"

"Apa? Untuk tidak mendekatinya? Kenapa? Memang ada apa dengan Kai? Kenapa dengan sepupumu?"

Joonmyeon hampir saja berteriak memarahinya, tapi sebisanya ia tahan emosinya.

Ia dekati Kyungsoo dan menghadapkan tubuh itu padanya. Ditaruh kedua tangannya di masing – masing bahu sempit Kyungsoo.

"Aku ini sepupunya. Itulah kenapa aku melarangmu mendekatinya."

Kyungsoo menatap Joonmyeon tidak mengerti, "tapi aku tidak mengerti! Kalian bahkan terlihat begitu akur satu sama lain."

"Ini bukan masalah aku dengan Kai tapi ini masalah Kai dan dirimu. Aku tak mau kau tersakiti, Kyungsoo."

"Hyung, sungguh, katakan dengan jelas! Kau membuatku berpikiran buruk."

Joonmyeon menghela napas, "kau tidak akan mengerti kalau kau tidak membuka hatimu."

Kyungsoo semakin bingung. Apalagi dengan jari telunjuk Joonmyeon yang kini menempel pada dadanya, "tanya hatimu, adakah Kai telah menyambutnya? Ataukah justru hati lain yang selalu menjaganya?"

Kyungsoo mengutuk dirinya yang tidak bergaul dengan mahasiswa jurusan bahasa. Dia adalah mahasiswa seni suara dan hanya mengerti bagaimana perasaan dapat tersampaikan lewat sebuah lagu dan nyanyian. Itu yang diajarkan dosennya.

"Nah sekarang aku harus pergi."

Kyungsoo masih memikirkan perkataan Joonmyeon sampai tidak sadar lelaki itu sudah tidak ada di sekitarnya.

_Ya Tuhan, apa sih maksudnya semua ini?_

**.**

**Mengapa mimpi – mimpimu begitu berbahaya**

**(sekarang berhentilah) Hatimu butuh peristirahatan**

**Hatiku hancur menjadi kepingan saat melihatmu seperti itu**

**.**

Yixing tertawa cukup keras setelah Joonmyeon selesai menceritakan kejadian tadi siang bersama Kyungsoo. Joonmyeon yang melihatnya hanya mendengus sebal.

"Terus saja tertawa, Tuan Zhang."

Dibegitukan Yixing bukannya menghentikan tawanya tapi justru semakin mengeraskan volumenya.

"YING!"

"Ha . . ha . . ha . . baiklah, mianhae, ha . . ha . . ya ampun aku sampai menangis."

Joonmyeon mendengus lagi membuat Yixing berusaha menahan tawanya, "jangan begitu kau jadi terlihat semakin jelek."

"Ya! Apa kau bilang?"

"Baiklah, kali ini aku serius," menyeruput sedikit jusnya, "tapi sungguh, dapat darimana semua kalimat itu?"

"Tidak tahu."

"Aigoo, jangan marah dong. Aku kan sudah minta maaf."

Joonmyeon menempelkan dagunya ke meja, "aku terlalu terbawa suasana," bangun dari posisinya, "tapi ku pikir kalau aku menggunakan kalimat langsung dia akan marah kemudian pergi tanpa mendengar penjelasanku lebih lanjut."

Yixing manggut – manggut, "tapi sekarang coba kalau aku mengajukan pertanyaan yang sama dengan pertanyaan yang kau ajukan kepada Kyungsoo. Apa jawabanmu?"

Joonmyeon melongo, "m-maksudnya?"

Yixing mendekatkan tubuhnya ke meja, "tanya hatimu, adakah Kyungsoo telah menyambutnya? Ataukah justru hati lain yang selalu menjaganya?"

"Ying, kau sudah tahu jawabannya!"

Yixing menggeleng, "pertanyaan yang kedua?"Joonmyeon menatapnya tidak mengerti, "jangan memberikanku tatapan seperti itu. Sungguh kau terlihat sangat bodoh!"

"Sialan!" Joonmyeon melemparnya dengan kentang goreng pesanan mereka. Disambut dengan tawa Yixing yang kembali meledak.

"Kau dan sepupumu memang sama ya kalau tertawa, berlebihan!"

Yixing menunjuknya dengan kentang goreng, "jangan bicarakan apapun tentang Luhan! Kalau dia tahu kau hanya tinggal nama."

Joonmyeon bergidik ngeri, "memangnya dia ada di Seoul?"

Bukannya menjawab Yixing malah menyodorkan sebuah amplop pada Joonmyeon, "apa ini?" tanpa persetujuan Yixing, tangannya mengambil amplop itu dan melihat isinya.

Sebuah surat.

Matanya bergerak – gerak. Sesekali mencoba mengerti untaian kata yang dibacanya. Jujur saja, Joonmyeon tidak mahir bahasa inggris.

"Oh My God, Ying? Ini benar?" Yixing mengangguk dan detik berikutnya Joonmyeon sudah memeluknya. Erat sekali sampai dia rasanya susah bernapas, "aigoo akhirnya impianmu tercapai!"

"I-iya tapi lepaskan, bisa? A-aku tidak bisa bernapas."

Joonmyeon melepaskan pelukannya, "oops, sorry." Kemudian kembali ke kursinya.

"Jadi, kapan kau berangkat?"

Yixing berhenti mengunyah, menatap Joonmyeon dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan, "kau tidak. . .

. .menahanku?"

"Loh? Apa alasanku untuk menahanmu? Ini impianmu kan? Tentu saja aku akan mendukungnya!"

Dalam hati Yixing tertohok. Tapi sebisa mungkin ia tak menunjukkannya dengan mencoba tersenyum, "terima kasih. Ku kira kau akan menahanku dan menangis meraung – raung agar tidak meninggalkanmu."

Joonmyeon tertawa, "tadinya sih, iya." Yixing tercekat, "tapi tidak ah, masa di tempat umum seperti ini melakukan hal memalukan seperti itu?"

Lagi – lagi Yixing tertohok.

Dan kali ini ia tidak bisa menyembunyikannya.

Joonmyeon yang melihat perubahan raut wajah lelaki berdimple itu merasa bersalah. Maksudnya bercanda, tapi sepertinya tidak tepat.

"Ying—"

"Tidak apa."

Tapi Joonmyeon tahu kalau lelaki itu marah padanya, "sungguh aku tidak bermaksud."

Yixing menggeleng, diberikan senyumnya sampai dimplenya terlihat, "tidak apa – apa. Sungguh."

Joonmyeon berdehem, "berhubung sudah hampir malam bagaimana kalau kita pulang?"

Yixing beranjak, "baiklah, tapi kau harus kabari aku lagi ya mengenai Kyungsoo."

Joonmyeon mengacungkan dua jempolnya tanda mengiyakan, "mau ku antar?"

Yixing menggeleng, "aku ada janji dengan Jongup dan Junhong. Aku akan naik taxi."

Joonmyeon merasa Yixing bohong dan tengah menghindarinya tapi rasanya membiarkan Yixing sendiri lebih baik, "baiklah. Hati – hati ya."

Yixing beranjak terlebih dahulu karena Joonmyeon harus membayar pesanan mereka. Tapi sebelum keduanya berpisah, Yixing memanggilnya, "Joonma!"

"Ne?"

"Aku. . .aku. . .

. . .aku menyayangimu!"

Joonmyeon tersenyum, "aku lebih menyayangimu! Hati – hati ya."

**.**

**Sebuah tempat yang tidak akan bisa kusentuh**

**Sebuah tempat yang tidak bisa aku tempati**

**Semakin mendekat, semakin kuat sakit yang kurasakan**

**.**

Joonmyeon terpaksa meninggalkan bantal empuknya ketika melihat nama Kyungsoo muncul di layar virtual ponselnya.

"Yeoboseyo?"

"_Hiks . . . hiks . . . hiks . . ."_

Joonmyeon mengusap wajahnya kasar, "gwenchana?"

"_H-hyung. . . K-kai. . . hiks. . ."_

Joonmyeon berjalan ke dekat jendelanya. Dilihatnya bulan dan bintang di langit yang menggelap, "kenapa dengan Kai?"

"_D-dia sudah. . . hiks. . ."_

"Soo-ya, kau tenangkan dulu dirimu, oke?"

Napas putus – putus adalah suara yang masih didengar Joonmyeon dari seberang. Setelah agak lama menunggu ia bisa bernapas lega ketika suara Kyungsoo menyapa telinganya lagi, _"harusnya aku mendengarkanmu, hyung."_

Joonmyeon menggeleng, "tidak, memang sulit dipercaya kalau kita tidak membuktikannya sendiri."

Helaan napas terdengar kemudian, _"Kai mengajak ku pergi dinner. Ku pikir tadi akan menjadi dinner yang begitu romantis dan menyenangkan. Dia bahkan sampai menunjukkan sebuah cincin emas putih yang cantik sekali."_

Kyungsoo terkekeh, Joonmyeon menjadi bingung tapi ia tetap setia mendengarkan, _"aku sudah terlanjur percaya diri. Ku ambil cincin itu dan hal berikutnya. . ._

_. . .aku shock ketika yang terukir di cincin itu adalah nama orang lain."_

Joonmyeon menelan ludahnya gugup, "s-siapa?"

"_Seseorang bernama Baekhyun."_

Detik berikutnya Joonmyeon tidak mendengar suara apa – apa lagi. Rasa khawatir mulai merambatinya. Ia takut Kyungsoo melakukan hal nekat, "K-Kyungsoo?

"_A-aku marah padanya. Aku merasa tertipu karena dia seperti memberi harapan padaku. Tapi nyatanya? Dia malah sudah bertunangan lama sekali dengan Baekhyun." _Joonmyeon bernapas lega, ternyata sosok itu masih di sana,_ "tapi ia mencoba menjelaskan. Semuanya."_

"L-lalu?"

Kyungsoo terkekeh, _"rileks saja hyung. Kenapa jadi seperti kau yang mengalaminya?"_

Joonmyeon menggaruk tengkuk belakangnya, "Hehe. . . maaf. Aku terbawa suasana."

"_Tapi Kai bilang dihatinya hanya ada aku. Tapi ya tetap saja, tak ada kisah cinta yang selalu happy ending."_

Joonmyeon merasa miris mendengarnya, "kau harus tabah! Kyungsoo yang ku kenal tidak mudah putus asa, ya 'kan?"

"_Ya. Pasti."_

Hening lagi. Tapi tidak lama karena Kyungsoo yang memecahnya, _"Oh iya mengenai kejadian kemarin siang."_

"Ah soal itu tidak usah kau pikirkan. Maaf membuatmu menjadi bingung Soo-ya."

Lagi – lagi Kyungsoo terkekeh. Joonmyeon jadi merasa aneh dengan perubahan mood lelaki yang lebih muda darinya itu, _"tidak. Justru aku senang hyung menyampaikannya dengan bahasa yang kelewat menarik."_

Dahinya menyerngit, "maksudnya?"

"_Ya, menarik. Menarik sampai – sampai aku stres memikirkannya. Tapi tenang saja, aku sudah punya jawabannya."_

Sekarang Joonmyeon merasa jantungnya bermasalah. Dag dig dug tidak jelas.

"_Tapi hyung sebelum aku menjawabnya cobalah ajukan pertanyaanmu pada dirimu sendiri."_

"Tunggu, apa maksudnya? Ya! Kau balas dendam?"

Kyungsoo di seberang sana tersenyum, _"tidak. Aku bukan mau balas dendam. Justru aku mau membalas kebaikanmu. Cobalah hyung berpikir dan tanya hatimu, apakah orang yang ada dihatimu menyambutnya? Ataukah justru hati lain yang selalu menjaganya?"_

Joonmyeon menggeram, "kau menjebakku!"

"_Tidak hyung, sungguh. Aku akan beri jawabanku besok. Phai~"_

"Hei, ya! Kyung—"

Tut tut tut

Joonmyeon menatap kesal layar ponselnya yang kembali menggelap. _Sialan! Kyungsoo dan Yixing sama saja! Memutuskan sambungan secara sepihak._

Tapi di lain sisi diam – diam Kyungsoo menutup mulutnya dengan tangan. Ia tidak ingin tangisannya terdengar sampai ke kamar orang tuanya.

**.**

**Tanpamu cinta tak berarti**

**Cinta sudah lewat**

**Tak ku kira kan begini**

**Mengapa harus kau terikat**

**Meski telah terucap**

**Hanya aku yang ada dihatimu**

**.**

"Hyung!"

Joonmyeon kali ini langsung menghampirinya. Tapi sampai di depan Kyungsoo dia merasa aneh melihat kedua tangan Kyungsoo yang kosong.

"Loh? Kotak bekalnya?"

"Aku tidak mau menjadi PHO."

Joonmyeon hanya manggut – manggut kemudian mengikuti Kyungsoo duduk.

"Lalu sekarang mau apa?"

"Tidak tahu. Tapi rasanya ingin sekali bunuh diri."

"Kyungsoo, jangan gila!"

Kyungsoo menggoyangkan kakinya, "ternyata melupakannya susah sekali. Tadi pagi saja aku bangun seperti biasa dan hampir memasak."

Joonmyeon menatap sedih pemuda di sebelahnya. Ingin sekali ia memberikan pelukan pada pemuda itu.

"Kai itu cinta pertamaku. Ia pemuda yang baik. Merelakan kebahagiaannya demi keberlangsungan perusahaan Ayahnya."

"Kyungsoo sudah."

"Makanya akhirnya aku memilih untuk merelakan dia bersama tunangannya. Ya, walaupun sakit."

Joonmyeon jadi ingin menangis. Biar bagaimanapun juga Kyungsoo adalah kelemahannya. Melihat Kyungsoo melemah dia jadi ikutan melemah.

**.**

**Kau tersenyum sakit padaku seakan tidak ada apapun yang terjadi**

**Tapi bahu kecilmu mulai bergetar**

**.**

"Hyung aku akan mengatakan jawabannya sekarang."

Joonmyeon melongo, tuh kan benar. Kyungsoo itu mempunyai perubah mood yang aneh. Awalnya saja sedih tapi kemudian ia bisa mengendalikan emosinya.

"A-apa?" sampai – sampai Joonmyeon bingung bagaimana cara menghadapinya.

"Jawabannya terima kasih."

"Maksudnya?"

Bukannya menjawab, Kyungsoo malah memberikan pelukan pada Joonmyeon. Joonmyeon yang semakin bingung akhirnya menurut saja. Ia membalas pelukan Kyungsoo.

"Terima kasih karena selama ini hyung menjaga hatiku."

Joonmyeon mulai mengerti, "kau tahu alasannya. Jadi tidak perlu berterima kasih."

Kyungsoo mengangguk. Mereka saling mengeratkan pelukan mereka, "tapi hyung ada satu hal lagi yang ingin aku sampaikan."

Mereka melepas pelukannya, "aku tidak bisa."

Joonmyeon mengerti. Diusapnya kepala Kyungsoo guna merapikan rambutnya yang berantakan karena diterpa angin, "aku mengerti."

"Karena aku tidak mau menjadi PHO."

Joonmyeon menyerah. Ia kali ini pasrah saja dengan semua perkataan Kyungsoo.

"Kau pasti menyadarinya. Setiap sosoknya tidak ada kau pasti akan merasa kangen sekali."

Kyungsoo merogoh sakunya kemudian mengeluarkan ponselnya, "kau tahu kenapa Luhan-ge datang ke Seoul?"

Joonmyeon menggeleng. Ia benar – benar tidak tahu.

"Kalau kau mendengar nama Luhan-ge, apa yang terlintas di kepalamu?"

Awalnya Joonmyeon tidak yakin, tapi tiba – tiba saja ia ingat percakapannya dengan Yixing kemarin di kafe.

"Jadi Yixing akan berangkat ke USA hari ini juga?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng, "tidak. Dia berangkat ke USA masih lama. Setelah semua urusannya di sini selesai barulah ia ke sana. Kesehatan neneknya mendadak drop, itulah kenapa Luhan-ge ke sini. Dia datang untuk menjemput Yixing-ge."

"B-berapa lama?"

"Tidak tahu. Yixing-ge sangat mencintai neneknya. Mungkin sampai neneknya sembuh."

Joonmyeon mendadak khawatir. Seharusnya kemarin ia memaksa Yixing untuk mengantarnya ke tempat Jongup dan Junhong. Pasti kemarin Yixing berbohong padanya supaya ia tidak mengantarkan Yixing ke bandara.

"Pantas saja dari tadi pagi aku susah sekali menghubunginya."

"Kau mengkhawatirkannya?"

Joonmyeon tersenyum. Rasa hangat menjalari hatinya, "tentu saja. Dia sahabat yang aku sayangi."

Kyungsoo bangun dari duduknya, "tapi ku rasa kau harus memikirkan arti persahabatan itu sendiri." Kemudian pergi meninggalkan Joonmyeon yang merenung.

**.**

**Dengan lembut aku berkata,**

"**Kau bisa datang padaku dan beristirahat"**

**.**

Baiklah Joonmyeon akui dia tidak lagi menganggap Yixing sebagai sahabatnya. Sahabat mana yang tidak memberikan kabar sama sekali? Membuat Joonmyeon mau mati rasanya.

Sudah tiga bulan berlalu dan sidang skripsi sudah selesai. Seminggu lagi adalah acara wisuda angkatannya. Joonmyeon menjadi semakin sibuk karena ia ditunjuk sebagai ketua panitia dari acara wisuda tersebut. Dan karena itulah yang bisa ia lakukan hanya mengirimi Yixing email, voicemail, dan serentetan sumpah serapah melalui doanya tiap malam.

Kyungsoo dan Kai masih menjalin hubungan. Tentunya sebagai sahabat. Apalagi ternyata Baekhyun adalah lelaki yang baik dan manis jadi ia tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan kedekatan mereka. Malahan ia menganggap Kyungsoo sebagai adik kandungnya. Buktinya, beberapa kali mereka terlihat shopping dan karaokean bersama.

Hari H, Joonmyeon merutuki dirinya yang justru bangun terlambat. Dia adalah ketua panitia sekaligus yang akan menjadi wakil penghormatan terakhir kepada universitasnya.

Karena terburu – buru, ia tidak melihat seseorang yang berjalan berlawanan arah dengannya. Tabrakan pun tak bisa dihindarkan.

Joonmyeon dengan cepat berdiri dan membantu orang yang ditabraknya untuk berdiri pula. Tapi ketika ia melihat toga yang dikenakan orang tersebut dan headset yang menempel ditelinganya,

"YIXING ?"

**.**

**Tanpamu cinta tak berarti**

**Cinta sudah lewat**

**Tak ku kira kan begini**

**.**

Joonmyeon tidak peduli dengan acara wisuda angkatannya. Setelah memberikan penghormatan terakhir berupa ucapan terima kasih kepada universitasnya, ia langsung menyelinap ke barisan jurusan seni tari dan menarik Yixing dari sana.

Dan di sinilah mereka sekarang.

Atap universitas.

"Kau kemana saja?"

Pertanyaan mudah namun cukup membuat seorang Zhang Yizing kewalahan menjawabnya.

"Aku—"

"Ditelpon tidak bisa, diemail kau tidak membalas, aku berdoa pun Tuhan baru menjawabnya sekarang."

"Joon—"

"Kau tidak tahu? Aku khawatir sekali padamu! Ibuku bahkan sampai menyalahkanku karena telah berbuat hal yang menyakitimu."

Joonmyeon menghadapkan badannya pada Yixing, "ia bahkan menyuruhku untuk—"

Cup.

Niatnya hanya ingin menghentikan mulut Joonmyeon yang terus berbicara seperti ibu – ibu tetangga apartemennya. Tapi tidak disangka Joonmyeon justru menahan tengkuknya dan membalasnya.

Tidak sampai bermain lidah tapi itu cukup membuat wajah Yixing memanas.

Belum reda, ia sudah merasakan sepasang lengan kurus melingkari pinggangnya, "aku merindukanmu, tahu. Sangat – sangat merindukanmu."

Yixing menempelkan kepalanya ke kepala Joonmyeon yang menempel pada bahunya, "aku juga. Untung saja pihak universitas masih mengijinkanku menyelesaikan kuliahku karena sudah bolos sampai tiga bulan. Tapi ngomong – ngomong kau jadi kurus begini kenapa?"

"Aku tidak nafsu makan. Perutku lapar tapi pikiranku terus tertuju padamu."

"Ck, gombal."

"Memang penyakit nenekmu separah apa?"

Yixing menggeleng, "tidak. Dia hanya kangen denganku. Awalnya aku hanya ingin sebulan di sana tapi nyatanya malah aku yang betah."

Joonmyeon menjilat leher Yixing, membuat desahan lolos dari bibirnya, "katanya kau merindukanku tapi kau malah betah di sana?"

"I-itu karena-ah J-Joonma jangan leherku."

Joonmyeon tertawa dalam hati. Ia suka sekali leher Yixing. Putih dan wangi. Bagian ini yang paling Joonmyeon rindukan.

"Kenapa kau tak menghubungiku?"

Yixing mengganti posisi. Sekarang mereka berhadapan dengan tangan Yixing yang melingkari leher Joonmyeon, "sengaja. Aku mau tau seberapa frustasinya kau kehilanganku."

"Jadi kau mau balas dendam? Yang di kafe itu aku sungguh minta maaf!"

"Iya aku tahu. Lagipula waktu itu kau masih ada hati dengan Kyungsoo kan?"

Joonmyeon menyeringai, "tapi sekarang tidak lagi," kemudian mulai mempersempit jarak diantara mereka, "karena di hatiku hanya ada Zhang Yixing seorang."

Yixing tersenyum dan menyambut bibir Joonmyeon. Mereka saling melumat dan menghisap. Bahkan Yixing dengan rela membiarkan Joonmyeon mengeksplor mulutnya. Menggelitik langit – langitnya. Sampai – sampai toga mereka jatuh mereka tidak peduli.

"Wo ai ni, Ying."

"Wo ye ai ni, Joon"

Bahkan mereka juga tidak tahu kalau french kiss mereka direkam oleh dua sosok yang kini sedang tertawa di pintu atap.

"Kita masukkan ke dalam youtube sepertinya menarik." Kata sosok yang berkulit agak gelap.

"Woohoo! Aku setuju! Sebar linknya di social media! Kkkk~" kata sosok yang bermata bulat.

Detik berikutnya mereka berhigh five diiringi kekehan setan.

**END**


End file.
